1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for an endless power transmission belt or the like and to a new method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a one-piece support member for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging arm movably carried by the support member, and mechanical spring means operatively interconnected to the support member and to the belt engaging arm for urging the belt engaging arm relative to the support member and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, the support member having a pivot opening passing therethrough and having an annular surface disposed substantially concentrically about the longitudinal axis of the pivot opening thereof, the belt engaging arm having a pivot part thereof rotatably disposed in the pivot opening so as to rotate therein, the support member being formed of metallic material and having polymeric bearing means disposed between the annular surface thereof and an annular surface of the belt engaging arm that is disposed in sliding engagement with the polymeric bearing means. For example, see the U.S. patent to Henderson, No. 4,952,197 and the U.S. patent to Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,538.